The invention relates to an installation shelf arrangement or like storage arrangement comprising cantilever arms or brackets which project substantially horizontally from substantially vertical uprights, in particular for the storage of long material. In that storage arrangement, the cantilever arms or brackets may each be connected to the upright by a bolt-like member which passes through openings in the cantilever arm and apertures in the support, wherein the bolt-like member extends transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the cantilever arm.
An arrangement of that kind is disclosed in the specification on German Utility Model No. 35b 19 49 343 by reference to an installation shelf arrangement in which the cantilever arms are fixed in a vertical support by means of a screw bolt. At a spacing from that connection point a vertical limb of the support arm profile extends in the form of a support means at the outside of the vertical support. It has been found that that configuration suffers from the disadvantage that, when assembling the shelf arrangement which is fitted with compartment members for small loads, the bores in the cantilever arm and in the vertical support have to be precisely aligned in order to be able to insert the bolt. A nut then also has to be screwed onto the bolt.
A shelf arrangement which is quick to assemble or a connecting system therefor, which is suitable for storage systems for heavy loads, is described in German laid-open application (DE-OS) No 31 03 983. In that shelf arrangement both the apertures in the support and also the opening in the cantilever arm are of rectangular cross-section with side edges extending in the direction of the loading, and the bolt-like member is in the form of a wedge profile member with a cross-section substantially in the form of a right-angled triangle, the hypotenuse of which bears against the hypotenuse of a wedge profile member of the same cross-sectional configuration which is introduced in opposite relationship. The longitudinal edge which lies at the right cross-sectional angle of the wedge profile member is rounded off and the longitudinal edge which is at the smallest angle thereof is chamfered.